1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses and imaging apparatuses, with each of the apparatuses having a function of combining a plurality of images to produce an image with a deep depth of field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses an imaging apparatus for capturing a plurality of images with different focuses, and for producing an image with a deep depth of field by using the plurality of the captured images, with the thus-produced image is deeper in depth of field than the captured images. With the imaging apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an operator selects a plurality of objects on which the operator wants to focus. Then, the objects' images are captured on the basis of positions of focus of the subjects having been selected by the operator. With this configuration, a combined image can be obtained which is focused at the focus positions as intended by the operator.